Sailor Moon DS
by Usakoi
Summary: Not completely sure what the rating is for sure, but I think it will head this direction! This story is based way after the Sailor Stars season. Characters have been created, and that means new fun! I just started this story, so I can't write a summary.
1. Chapter 1: Little Pieces of History In t...

**Author's Notes:** You are probably wondering what DS stands for. It stands for, Daughters of the Senshi. This story starts off in 30th century Tokyo, continuing a little after the final Stars episode. If you do not have background on the show Sailor Moon (which I do NOT own!) I suggest that you find an information site to help you understand my story a little better. However, you will still get enjoyment out of it with or without the info! ^_~ Well, this is my newest idea which brings in a whole new cast of Senshi that, I don't think, has ever been done. The senshi still have magical powers like their mothers, but they also are equipped with regular fighting weapons! Anyway, hope you enjoy, and be sure to review me so I know whether to continue or give up on the story all together! –Ja matta! –Usakoi ^_^  
  
**Chapter 1:**  
  
It was another peaceful day on Earth. The sun was shinning, the birds were chirping, everything was serene. Usagi smiled and looked up at the clouds.  
"Look, Mamo-chan! That one looks like a bunny!"  
Mamoru smiled and looked up as well. The clouds moved slowly across the sky, giving them chances to make up shapes for the viewers to see. Usagi smiled and sighed. She was the chosen Sailor Soldier born from the Moon to defend the planet Earth. She would soon become the ruler of Tokyo, which in the future would be called, Crystal Tokyo. Neo Queen Serenity. In all of her life, she had never dreamed that a responsibility so huge would be bestowed upon her.  
She looked over to Mamoru and her eyes filled with love. Mamoru would always be by her side as her prince and future king. King Endymion. She was so happy with him and vowed to be so forever. She looked at a diamond ring on her finger. It's glimmer made her eyes tear up. They were married at the ages of twenty-two and twenty-eight. Usagi looked to Mamoru once again.  
"I have something to tell you," she smiled.  
"What is it?" he grinned back at her.  
Usagi took his hand. "I'm expecting."  
"You're what?" he said in shock.  
"I'm going to have a baby! Mamo-chan! I'm finally pregnant!"  
Mamoru's eye's filled with tears. He embraced his little princess. Their pink-haired daughter was soon on her way. Usagi Tsukino, just like her mother. They'd call her Chibi Usa for short.  
Usagi remained in Mamoru's arms for hours, looking at the clouds and soon, at the stars. Usagi had been from the Moon. It was there that she was born and lived with her mother. She was saddened by the thoughts of what her mother had suffered to save her kingdom and her daughter, Princess Usagi. Queen Serenity had given her life to transport her people to the planet Earth to live long, happy lives. Her death was not in vain, for the children of the Moon lived peacefully, most of the time. Everything was normal until the evil Negaverse awoke and caused terror once again.  
It was up to the Queen's cat advisors to revive the Sailor Soldiers of love and justice. It was then that the children, sworn to protect the Moon and it's princess, were awakened. Since then, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus fought to restore peace to the planet Earth.  
"Usako, it's getting late, I think we should be getting home," said Mamoru.  
Usagi didn't respond. He looked down at her and realized that she was asleep. She looked like a golden-haired angel. He carefully moved her from his lap and laid her down on the ground. He picked up the blanket, laid it over her, and began picking up their picnic. Once he had stuffed everything into the basket, he picked up Usagi and carried her to his black Camero. He placed her in the front seat, amazingly not waking her up. He walked to the other side of the car and got in. He started the car and opened the sunroof. The night was still as beautiful as before. He pulled out of the parking lot of the Juuban Park and started his drive home.  
He smiled as he watched the town go by and passing the Hikawa Shrine made him think of the many meetings the soldiers had held there. He remembered the time before Usagi when Rei, the priestess of the shrine and also Sailor Mars, would always try to get him on dates. The whole time, he secretly pined for Usagi. He looked over at Usagi. She was still asleep, head leaning on the window. Little bit of drool was streaming from her partly open mouth. He laughed to himself and couldn't understand why this was cute to him. Everything she did was sweet, although he didn't acknowledge it as often as one should.  
Mamoru drove down the Tokyo Lodge neighborhood, looking left and right at all of their neighbor's houses. He pulled into the drive of 1215 and parked. Their house was so tall and unbelievably spacious! Mamoru was a doctor and a well known one at that. His wealth had brought him out of his lonely apartment and into a much larger house where he could live with Usagi and now, their soon to be child. Mamoru smiled at Usagi again and got out of the car. He walked around to Usagi's side and carefully opened the door, getting ready to catch her at any second. He caught her and carried her up to the house. He unlocked the door and carried her to their room.  
"Goodnight my Usako," he cooed, as he laid her on the bed. He kissed her on her forehead.  
"Goodnight Mamo-chan," she whispered back.  



	2. Author's Help

Just to let you all know, this story does build quite fast. Please tell me if it's too fast! I just don't want to bore the reader with info they already know! (I think I may have already!) Hope you're enjoying it so far. I'm enjoying writing it! Review me! Oh yeah, I do NOT own Sailor Moon!  
  
The names may get a little confusing because they go by different titles with different people. Here's a list to help you!  
  
Sailor Moon = Usagi Tsukino, Usako (by Mamoru), Bunny, Neo Queen Serenity, Serenity, Serenity-mama (by her children), Princess and Princess Serenity (in the past and flashbacks)  
  
Sailor Mercury = Ami Mizuno, Mizuno (by Urawa), Ami-chan, Ami-mama (children)  
  
Sailor Mars = Rei Hino, Rei-chan, Rei-baka (Usagi mostly - Baka mean idiot or fool)  
  
Sailor Jupiter = Makoto Kino, Mako-chan  
  
Sailor Venus = Minako Aino, Minako-chan, Sailor V-chan (in flashbacks/possibly future, haven't decided...^_~)  
  
Sailor Chibi-Moon = Usagi Tsukino, Chibi Usa-chan, Chibi-chan (mostly by Usagi and Hotaru), Chibi Serene (everyone but Mamoru and Usagi), Neo Queen Serene (future)  
  
Sailor Saturn = Hotaru Tomoe, Hotaru-chan  
  
Sailor Uranus = Haruka Ten'ou, Haruka-chan, Haruka-koi (only by Michiru)  
  
Sailor Neptune = Michiru Kaiou, Michi-chan, Mich-koi (only by Haruka)  
  
Sailor Pluto = Setsuna Meiou, Setsuna-chan, Puu (only by Chibi Usa)  
  
Tuxedo Kamen = Mamoru Chiba, Mamo-chan (mostly by Usagi and sometimes Chibi Usa), Mamoru-san (everyone else!), King Endymion (future), Prince and Prince Endymion (past and flashbacks), Endy-papa (rare; from Chibi Usa)  
  
Luna, Artemis, and Diana = sometimes have a -chan, or -san after their name and sometimes called "Neko-baka"...  
  
And as for my created senshi, I can't tell you the names yet because I still want them to remain secret! So keep reading! ^_~ -JA!- Usakoi 


	3. Chapter 2: Ruling the Earth Could Be Fun

**Author's Notes:** Me again. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I made a mistake in my first author's note. This is actually 31st century Tokyo in the year 2998 (at least it is when this chapter begins. It's about the year 2990 when this story starts! Complicated?). The notes before this chapter are just to help you guys out. The story will get more interesting once I have cleared all of the background info. This, I think, will be the last chapter that may be boring to major Moon fans. By the way, "minna" means everyone. Keep that in mind for future reference. HOPEFULLY! Enjoy! -Ja- Usakoi  
  
P.S.- The ages are as follows:  
Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Makoto Kino, and Aino Minako - 1,028 (28)  
Tsukino Usa - 19  
Ten'ou Haruka - 1,031 (31)  
Meiou Setsuna - 1,035 (35)  
Kaiou Michiru - 1,030 (30)  
Tomoe Hotaru - 1,021 (21)  
Chiba Mamoru - 1,032 (32)  
--I know that they're old, but the people of outer space live long lives! And I mean long!  
  
**Chapter 2:**  
  
"Push Usagi!" cried Ami. "She's almost there!"  
Usagi pushed with all her might. She was in the emergency room of Juuban Hospital with Mamoru and Ami, giving birth to her pink-haired baby.  
"I can see her head," said Mamoru.  
"Once more, Bunny," said Ami. "Give it all you've got!"  
Ami Mizuno. She had fulfilled her life long dream to become a doctor just like her mother. She was there to help Usagi through her pregnancy and now through the labor.  
Usagi pushed again. Her muscles gave out and suddenly, she heard crying.  
"Let me see her," Usagi smiled. "Let me see my Chibi Usa."  
Mamoru cut the umbilical cord and cleaned his new daughter up. He wrapped her in a pink cotton blanket and handed her gently to Usagi. She just smiled at the pink-haired angel she had just received.  
"She's so beautiful," said Ami. "I've missed her since she left to go back to the future."  
"Me too," said Usagi.  
  
"Chibi Usa! Where are you?" cried Serenity.  
"Over here, Serenity-mama!" called Chibi Usa.  
The mini princess was swinging on the palace swings in her white gown. She had two strands of curls hanging from the sides of her face. She smiled, got off the swing, and ran to her mother, hugging her around the waist. Chibi Usa was now seven years old.   
"Chibi-chan, remember when you went to the past a few years ago?" Serenity asked.  
"Yes mama, it was great," the seven year old smiled.  
"Well, I'm sending you back there to start you sailor soldier training. The senshi of the future cannot train you now since they are away taking care of their planets. Take this note and you'll be just fine."  
"I can really go back?!" cheered Chibi Usa.  
Neo Queen Serenity nodded. "Yes, in order to take my place, you have to master your powers. Protecting the Earth is a big responsibility. Hurry back my daughter."  
"I won't fail you, Serenity-mama."  
  
"I'm worried about Chibi-chan," said Serenity to her four inner guardians. "She was supposed to come back today."  
"Don't worry Usagi-sama," said Mercury. "She'll be back."  
"She just inherited the non-punctuality from you," grinned Mars.  
Serenity smiled and nodded her head. She looked to Venus and she nodded. Jupiter smiled.  
"I'm going to make some cookies," Jupiter said. Makoto Kino. She became the most famous cook and restaurant owner in Crystal Tokyo. She is also the most skilled martial artist. Jupiter ran toward the kitchen, leaving the rest to calm Serenity.  
"Look, there's a pink light!" pointed out Venus. Minako Aino. After accomplishing the goal of becoming a famous idol, Minako came back to the Sailor Senshi to fulfill her destiny. Even when protecting the queen, Minako is still a well-known idol.  
Everyone watched as seven-year-old Chibi Usa emerged from the pink light. The little girl smiled at her mother and raced toward the queen's welcoming embrace.  
"Mama, I had so much fun!" Chibi Usa cried. "And I missed you so much."  
"I missed you too," Serenity cooed into her ear.  
"Watch this minna!" she smiled. She released her mother and raced about three feet away from the group. She held up a heart-shaped compact and yelled, "Moon Prism Power! Make-Up!" and she transformed into a pink-suit sailor soldier.  
"That's wonderful, Chibi-chan. It's time for your princess training now," smiled Serenity.  
Chibi Usa nodded.  
  
"Goodbye, Mama!" waved Chibi Serene, the new ruler of Crystal Tokyo.  
"Goodbye my child. Rule the Earth with grace," Queen Serenity waved back. Queen Serenity was leaving for the Moon.  
The year is now 3010 and peace is being carefully held in the galaxy. Chibi Serene would soon be sworn in as Neo Queen Serene. She will rule over the Earth in Queen Serenity's place and try to keep the peace that her mother had held for years and years. She watched as the Sailor Senshi teleported the Queen and King to the moon.  
The light of the teleport faded and Chibi Serene went into the Crystal Palace. She smiled as she looked around. She was finally alone to run things by herself, her very first day of independence. Chibi spun around, her long pink hair flowing behind her.  
"This will be so easy," she said to herself. "I'll prove to mama that I can rule just like a lady." She smiled. Her dream to become a lady just like her mother had finally come true.  



End file.
